The present disclosure relates to data processing machines and/or systems, and more specifically, to data processing machines, systems, operations, and/or methods relating to login.
In known data processing systems, a source processing machine (also referred to as a client processing machine and/or a source/client processing machine) may be coupled to a target processing machine (also referred to as a server processing machine and/or a target/server processing machine) over a network, and a user of the source/client processing machine may remotely access (log on to) the target/server processing machine through the source/client processing machine. More particularly, a session between the source/client and target/server processing machines may be initiated using a login program whereby the user of the source/client processing machine remotely logs on the target/service processing machine. If the user of the source/client processing machine changes his/her identification after logging on to the source/client processing machine, however, known processing machines may allow reference to the original user identification only when the identification change is done on the same processing machine (e.g., only the source/client processing machine where the identification was changed may be able to reference the original user identification).
If the user logs on to a source/client processing machine using an original identification, changes his/her identification on the source/client processing machine to a new identification, and then remotely logs on to a different target/server processing machine (through the source/client processing machine) using the new identification, the original identification on the source/client processing machine may not be known on the target/server processing machine.